


A Change of Intent

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Enter the Twenties [2]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Major Carter asks North, his valet, a question.





	A Change of Intent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, vix_spes!

It was a cold grey day in late February.  Lucas had just closed the curtains and lit the lamps in the drawing room, and was currently engaged in poking the fire to encourage it to give out some more heat.

“North,” Adam Carter began.

“Yes, sir.”  Lucas turned to face his employer, one hand still holding the poker.

“I’ve noticed the housemaids and a number of the girls from the village smiling at you, and yet, although you are always polite, you never seem to show any great interest in them.”  Lucas’ fingers tightened around the poker.  Carter continued, “And thinking back to when we were in hospital, I used to see other patients giving the nurses appreciative glances, even those patients who were happily married and had no further intentions.  And yet I never remember you doing so.”

“Oh!”  Lucas thought rapidly.  “I prefer to give you my full attention, sir.”

“Only I was wondering whether your interests might lie in another direction.”

Lucas felt sick to the stomach.  He loved his new job, loved working for Major Carter.  If he was honest, he loved the major, had done so since shortly after they’d met, but he was happy where he now was not just because of the major, but for the first time in many years he felt settled.  But if the major even suspected Lucas’ true nature then he would be dismissed instantly.  He could only hope he wouldn’t be given a damning reference.

The blood drummed painfully in his ears as he listened to what Carter said.  “As you know I loved my wife dearly, but there are people who have what could be called a double interest.”

Lucas wasn’t sure what to think.  He turned to look fully at Carter, wondering whether his fears might have been ill-founded after all.  Carter’s sudden look of concern dashed that thought instantly.

“North,” Carter said, “Please put the poker down before you do someone or something an injury.”

“Yes, sir!  Sorry, sir!”  Lucas placed the poker in the grate.

Carter smiled.  “I believe we do understand each other.  Would it be worth continuing this conversation later tonight, when we can be sure we won’t be interrupted?”

“I’d like that, sir.”

“Good, until later.  Now could you go and ask Thompson for some tea, and then you can turn your attention fully to the fire.”

 


End file.
